The present invention relates to locksets, and more particularly to electronic-actuated locksets.
Locksets are generally known and typically include a latch or deadbolt engageable with a strike so as to “lock” or retain a door disposed within a doorframe. Certain known locksets include electronic components, such as key pad, card readers, etc., that are used to operate the mechanical components of the lockset so as to controllably displace the latch or deadbolt between locked and unlocked positions. Such mechanical components include one or more rotatable spindles which operate a mechanism or component, such as a latch bolt, directly attached to or connected with the latch.